


A Final Contract

by IAmAllYetNotAtAll



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Infinity War and Endgame dont exist, Irondad, M/M, Peter is 21, Spideypool - Freeform, just random fluff honestly, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/pseuds/IAmAllYetNotAtAll
Summary: Wade is hired to kill Tony Stark; Peter's there to interrupt.Snippet:Peter looks back at Tony, "Look, the point is, we should be more concerned about whoever hired him. We trace this back, find the guy, and we're good.""Mm. No. Not good. What about this one, Pete? Do you expect me to be okay with all this because he's your friend and only tried to kill me because he thought I was doing bad things with incredibly minimal evidence?""... yes?" Peter smiles hopefully."You know I love you kid-""I'm sensing a 'but', here."





	A Final Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome :)
> 
> Irondad fluff and Spideypool awaits! Enjoy!

Tony looks bored, is the first thing Peter notes as he barges into the conference room wearing his red pajama pants and a worn t-shirt with a cartoon Chewbacca on its front. His hair's disheveled, his mouth is gross and needs brushing, and he isn't wearing socks.

It's the middle of the night; sue him for not looking presentable.

(Don't please, his chequing account is in red right now. Don't tell Tony.)

The conference room is empty except for two people. His mentor, strapped to the furthest-most chair with rope and a brow raised in annoyance at the intruder. Peter knows the nanotech is always on hand, why he's just hanging out is strange. Stranger still, is the vigilante standing beside him with a gun trained on his face. There's a silencer on it. That's rare.

Unseen, actually, in Peter's memory.

Wade, à la Deadpool, is decked out from head to toe in his usual costume and weapons, with extra equipment used to infiltrate the building. There's no saying he isn't a spectacularly good mercenary, he can keep even Tony Stark on his toes.

Friday, of course, had alerted Peter of the threat and had requested he stay in his room as per Tony's usual orders. He'd ignored this and rushed down immediately.

He gathers all this in the second between throwing open the door and launching a web to the ceiling, he never goes anywhere without his webshooters anymore. He tugs himself into the air and across the room. He drops the first line of webbing and shoots a second one to clog the gun, in case Wade pulls the trigger that's frighteningly close to his mentor's face.

His feet plant into his chest, knocking him down.

"Kid!" Tony shouts in the few seconds between, but Peter doesn't respond right away.

He picks up Wade and throws him against the wall, a few well-placed shots stick him in place and the gun clatters to the ground. Peter stands between Wade and Tony's seated form with his hands on his hips and furious glare on his face.

"What the _hell_ , Wade?!"

"Holy shit, _you're_ Spidey?! You're so hot you put Ryan Reynolds to shame!"

"Who?"

"Please don't flirt with my intern after trying to murder me."

" _Intern_?!" Wade looks between them and slams his head against the wall in defeat. "Fuck."

"Wade Winston Wilson you better have a fucking good reason for trying to kill my boss. You promised you weren't taking contracts anymore!"

"You know this idiot?" Tony asks. He's undone the ropes with a laser from his suit and is pulling up a file using his watch and Friday.

Peter isn't looking at him and doesn't answer. His eyes are fixed on Wade who speaks into the silence.

"Um, it's a long story? See, there was this guy in Peru that offered me a contract, and you know I refuse those baby just for you, but he had some compelling footage from this guy in Bolivia, who got the footage from this guy's sister's husband's ex-wife's nephew in Georgia - the country, not the city - and I couldn't ignore-"

"I swear on all the gods and mystical beings we know, Wade, that if you don't start getting to the point I will end you myself, got it?"

"I didn't know he was your boss-"

"You promised-"

"Uh, kid?" Tony interrupts with a hand on his shoulder. "Any reason you're on a full name basis with a mutant mercenary? Who also now knows your face, if you haven't noticed."

There's Tony's unimpressed look. Woops.

Deadpool had been in New York for a few months now, but Tony hadn't taken the time to look him up. Peter had certainly never mentioned him in any of their numerous conversations. (Because how do you tell your boss/mentor you've befriended a mercenary? You don't.)

"Long story?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Also, superhero bro code, Irondick. I ain't outing anyone."

"Like your words mean anything," Tony scoffs. "Kid, get back to bed. I'll take this from here and the other's are already on the way. We're gonna get this guy to the raft and then we can go over this _long story_ in the morning."

He's so grounded. (He's twenty-one and not his son, he can't get grounded, but... damn does he know to listen when Tony says no lab for a week).

"Woah, woah, isn't that a bit much, Mr. Stark? I mean, sure, he did just try to kill you and everything, but I stopped him and it's not like, a personal thing... I think. He's also not technically wanted in the United States, so you can't arrest him."

"Except for the whole attempted first-degree murder thing?" A brow rises.

"Exactly. Glad you understand. I'm just gonna..." Peter pulls one of the swords off Wade's back carefully. "About this contract? Start talking or you're not getting Bea back." He starts gently gliding the edge of the blade across the webs, feeling that the tension has dissipated. Ignoring Tony's weird energy, of course.

"Kid, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's fine, Mr. Stark. Wade? Go."

"Phone's in pocket thirteen. Check the pics."

Peter digs it out of the mess of webs, luckily clear enough to pull out the glittery phone. There are fake jewels hot glued to its back (there are lumps of clumped glue that gives it extra charm) in the shape of a penis. He knows the code (s-p-i-d-e-y) and goes to the gallery.

"Huh," he scrolls through the pictures until it ends on a selfie of the two of them in suit Wade had taken a few days ago. He hurriedly moves off that one before showing Tony the phone. "Looks like someone's using your logo to frame you."

"In my defense, your boss is kind of an asshole and I didn't put it past him to bomb a few places for fun. 'Sides, he lives in your city and what if he hurt you? You're my baby boy, my crazy sexy baby boy, and I gotta look out for you."

Peter rubs the bridge of his nose and ignores the inappropriate flirting.

"That boss is standing right here and really not comfortable with you flirting with his intern."

"But if Irondouche is in your good books, then I trust you, pumpkin spice."

"Uh, thanks, Wade. I think. So you get videos and pictures of missiles with SI branding and someone made you believe Mr. Stark is selling illegal weapons on some sort of black market and is paying you to kill him. Is that it?"

"Yup. Also, those missiles killed a bunch of innocent people, so there's that too."

Peter finishes cutting him off the wall and Wade sloppily lands on his feet. His hands reach out for his katana, fingers twitching in a 'gimme gimme' gesture. Peter rolls his eyes and hands it back.

"Fine, I believe you."

"I don't." Tony's right hand has a gauntlet aimed at Wade, who's hands fly in the air in surrender. His left hand falls on Peter's shoulder and tugs him back a few steps.

At that moment, the hairs rise up on his arms and a familiar tingle zips through his spine.

The door is kicked open a second time, followed by several sets of footsteps. Peter hears the scrape of metal as a trigger is pulled and reacts automatically. He lunges at Wade and pulls him to the ground. The wall where his head had been is pierced through with a non-silenced bullet.

He flips them and tosses Wade aside so that he's in the corner of the room between the wall and the window. Peter stands with his back to him, facing the angry Avengers. Natasha's gun is aiming right over his shoulder as Wade gets to his feet. He knows her aim is true and that she isn't aiming at him; his spidey sense doesn't accept that.

He waves his hands frantically, "Hey, hold up, guys! Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

Tony lowers his hand and crosses his arms.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" Steve asks, shield at the ready. Natasha and Clint are with him. They'd been the only ones willing to make their way on a level 2 emergency (Tony had made that choice, not deeming Deadpool the biggest threat when he'd had his suit at the ready).

Tony legitimately facepalms and Peter holds back a laugh.

"Ixnay on the amenay," Peter says. He's grinning because he doesn't actually mind at this point. He'd made his choice the moment he'd rushed into the room ready to fight.

"What?" Steve looks confused.

"I think you did that wrong," Wade whispers loudly.

"Sorry for not being fluent in pig latin."

"And you thought old man Rogers would get it and not me? That's honestly shameful."

"Oh, shut up. Anyway-"

"Anyway-" Tony interrupts them, "Peter has decided he doesn't care about his secret identity anymore and is apparently going to defend my would-be assassin. You got here at the interesting bit where he's making excuses. Listen in, it's cute."

"It's not cute," Peter says indignantly.

"Super cute," Wade chips in.

Steve, Natasha, and Clint carefully step further into the room. Steve and Clint put away their weapons, but Natasha keeps her gun aimed. The guy has two giant swords sticking out over his shoulders, that's hard to ignore.

"He's not going to say anything about my identity, but that's not the point. The _point_ is that he was trying to kill you because he thought you were blowing up innocent people, which isn't morally horrible, especially in comparison to someone blowing up innocent people. Who isn't you, of course," he says to Tony.

"Not really helping your case here."

"How do you know Deadpool?" Natasha asks. The Avengers are mostly fixated on their odd familiarity; no matter the varying degrees of knowledge they all have about the mercenary.

"We're BFF's! Like Neil Patrick-Harris and David Burtka, except less charm and way more ass," Wade says unhelpfully from behind him. Peter elbows his stomach. Hard.

"He's joking. That's also not the point."

"Kid doesn't want us taking this idiot to the raft. Don't suppose you got a good case for that either?"

"Okay, sure he's my friend, sort of, and he took a contract after promising me he wouldn't, which, _so_ not cool." He glares at Wade over his shoulder.

"Really hard to take you seriously with bedhead, cutie. Makes me wanna-"

"Dear god, don't end that sentence, Wilson," Tony cuts in.

"How about next time you try to murder someone you run it by me first because obviously you're still trigger happy," Peter says.

"I've been clean for two months!" Peter's glare intensifies. "Except that one guy who cut me in line at McDonald's," he mumbles. He kicks his foot like a toddler.

Peter looks back at Tony, "Look, the point is, we should be more concerned about whoever hired him. We trace this back, find the guy, and we're good."

"Mm. No. Not good. What about this one, Pete? Do you expect me to be okay with all this because he's your friend and only tried to kill me because he thought I was doing bad things with incredibly minimal evidence?"

"... yes?" Peter smiles hopefully.

"You know I love you kid-"

"I'm sensing a 'but', here."

"The biggest-" Tony starts and stops as he realizes he's in front of two children. "Yes. I love you, but you're not known for..."

"Oh?" Peter's brow raises this time, tone testing. "I'm not known for what?"

Wade leans to the side and looks between them. The tension is thick. "Irondad's in _trou-ble_ ," he singsongs under his breath. It's still loud enough to be heard. Tony glares at him.

"Nevermind that. Pete-"

"What's important is finding the person who was willing to pay a mercenary to off you. We should focus on that," Peter cuts in.

"About that..."

Peter whirls on Wade, "If you're about to tell me you didn't get any info on the guy who was paying you to kill him..."

"I don't know anything about him right now, but I _can_ get it."

Peter punches his shoulder. "You can be really stupid sometimes, Wade. You're the actual worst."

"Is that his phone, Pete? Unlocked?" Clint points to the hot pink phone that's currently in his left hand. He'd forgotten he was holding it.

"Oh, this? Yeah."

"Then that's all we need to track the guy down, isn't it? There must be texts or emails we can use."

"I'm not okay with sending Wade to the raft. And that's that."

"How long have you known this guy, exactly?" Natasha asks pointedly.

"A... a little while."

"And I'm also not okay with letting the guy who tried to kill me go free, so it seems we're at an impasse kid," Tony says.

Peter turns back to them fully and slips his hands in his back pockets.

"He didn't mean any harm by it, he thought he was doing the right thing. Right, Wade?"

"Right! All good intentions, I swear it on Spidey's fine a-" Peter steps on his foot.

"And I know you don't know him at all, but you know me and you gotta trust my judgment here. He'll trace back who this guy is and where we can find him and we'll take him out. And stop these missiles and get this all sorted."

His words are bouncing off a blank wall, and he expects this. He slips the webshooter off his left wrist and presses it into Wade's chest for him to grab.

Steve scratches the back of his neck in discomfort, "Peter, I understand that he's your... friend, but we've read his file and this isn't a one-time occurrence. This is his job. What if you hadn't been nearby? Tony could have been seriously injured."

Wade takes the webshooter.

"Or dead. You know, if I wasn't me," Tony adds.

"Of course, I know all of that. I just think we should be rational about this."

"I think you're the one not being rational, Pete," Clint says. He tries to sound kind. Peter appreciates it.

"You all just need a bit of time to rest on the idea, I get that. We can rehash this after we find our guy. Friday? Open the window please," he says it so simply, that they don't process the request right away.

Friday does. The window behind them opens without delay.

Peter turns and his hands slam into Wade's chest, pushing him out of the window before any of the Avengers can order Friday to close it again.

"Later, baby boy!" Wade calls out as he's falling. The borrowed (likely never to be returned) webshooter _thwipping_ into action as he catches himself before becoming a Canadian pancake sadly lacking maple syrup.

Peter waves at his retreating figure and slowly turns.

Clint's laughing, unconcerned by the glare Steve and Tony are aiming his way.

"God, kid, that was beautiful."

"No, that was stupid," Tony snaps. "What the hell?"

"He'll get us a name and a location, we'll find out who's doing this and stop them and then we can pretend none of this happened," Peter says, going for confidence but missing it by a hair.

Tony sighs and shakes his head, "No, kiddo. I'm taking a suit and going after him. You'll stay here and we're going to have a talk in the morning after I get this sorted out."

"But Mr. Stark-"

"You're better than consorting with mercenaries and acting out like this, Peter. But we'll go over that tomorrow. Get to bed." He goes to turn and Peter reaches out for him, fingers grasping his sleeve.

"Wait, please." Tony stops and turns back to him. His expression is blank, and Peter thinks he'd rather see rage. He lets out a heavy breath, "Look. This isn't how I wanted to do this, but..."

His grip tightens around his sleeve.

"It's true that he's my friend. I met him three or four months ago while out on patrol. And I know that's not a lot of time to get to know somebody, and if it were anyone else I'd be pissed at them for trying to... you mean a lot to me, and you have to know I'm not making this choice lightly."

Tony's hand falls on his, he smiles softly, "You're too nice, kid, that's the issue. That's what I was getting at earlier. Only you could see the good in a guy like Deadpool, but that doesn't mean it's enough. I looked at his file for twenty seconds and know that he's bad news."

"It's enough for me."

"I have to go, Pete. You've given him enough of a headstart that I'll need Nat and Clint to help me catch him."

"We're dating," Peter blurts out. His hand falls to his side.

"Excuse me?" That's Tony's repeat-what-you-said-except-use-words-that-don't-piss-me-off look.

"I wanted to introduce you to him a little more formally," he mumbles, avoiding their gazes. "I know what you're all thinking."

"That you've been brainwashed?"

Peter rolls his eyes.

"In that general vicinity, yes. But just listen, alright? Wade's gone through a lot and obviously that isn't an excuse, it never is, but he's been working hard to become a better person and he's really improved. The files can tell you a lot, but they don't say that he's saved my life on countless occasions, that he's found me after getting my ass handed to me loads of times and he could have looked under the mask and he didn't. He's trying to do the right thing, it's just that sometimes he doesn't know what that is. He was only here today because he thought you were bombing people."

"He came into my home in the middle of the night to murder me, excuse me for not being the first to send him a gift basket."

"I'd never let anyone do wrong by you, Mr. Stark, and I'm letting you guys do wrong by him. I'm putting my foot down on this one." This time, the confidence comes out properly.

"Oh are you, now?" Tony looks over to the other Avengers and gestures to Peter as if asking for their thoughts. Or silently saying, ' _the audacity_!'. (Peter prefers the first option.)

Clint shakes his head, "Your kid, your problems."

"I agree that finding the source is more important. When it comes to Deadpool, I side with Clint," Natasha adds her two-cents.

Steve shrugs.

Tony sighs and shuffles in place, the silence growing long.

"I really like him, Mr. Stark," Peter says. "He's funny and he's nice to me. He gets all my jokes and he nerds out with me and we hang out all the time and it's _fun_. And aside from today, he hasn't unalived, or tried to unalive anyone, in weeks."

"You're a walking disaster, Mr. Parker," Tony says. There's a hint of love there, but mostly exasperation. He's used to this combination.

Peter smiles and shrugs, because that's not untrue.

Tony raises his hand and holds up one digit. "Once. Your boyfriend gets to try and murder me _once_."

Peter's smile changes to a grin. "Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise this won't happen again."

"Now go on, get back to bed. Let me know when Wilson finds his contractor and we'll make a mission out of it."

**OoOoO**

Wade easily tracks down his contractor, a woman named Tamar Shah based in Georgia (the country, not the state) who apparently wants to frame Tony Stark for a bunch of atrocities she herself has committed. Go figure.

"In my defense, you never told me you work for Stark."

"Yeah, well, looks like there are a few cats out of the bag now. And that's no excuse for trying to murder the head of the world's current leading manufacturer of economical and environmentally safe technology and life-saving medical equipment."

"You sound like you're trying to sell me something."

Peter accepts the offered taquito but refuses the accompanying kiss.

"Nu-uh. You took a contract after you promised you'd only be taking recon missions from Shield. You don't get kisses."

"Awe, come on schnookums. You know I didn't mean to be bad. Even though I know you secretly love the bad boy image I've got going on..." Wade nuzzles into his neck and Peter laughs softly, shaking his head.

He finishes his food and turns to Wade on the worn out, dirty sofa set in the middle of Wade's apartment. Peter's out of his mask, not much point hiding behind it anymore, and Wade has his own rolled up to his nose. He's still not fully comfortable showing Peter everything, despite the many attempts to get him into bed (seriously or not).

He places gentle hands on his cheeks and guides him to meet his gaze.

"Look, Wade, I like you a lot and I know these... instances are bound to happen, but you have to understand that Tony Stark is important to me. I've known him a really long time and he's basically family. The only reason he didn't go after you is because I asked him not to. He trusts my judgment, but if you keep doing these things, that trust will only go so far. And at the end of the day..."

"You'll choose Stark." It's so resigned it hurts to hear.

"Not because I want to, Wade. But if you start waving your gun at people I have to make a choice and it'll always be for the other side. It doesn't matter who it is. This time just happened to be for someone I really care about and it - it sucked, you know? To see that. To see you aiming your gun at him. He's a really good man."

"I believe you, baby boy."

"Good, because he'll be coming with us to get this Shah woman." Peter smiles and pats his shoulder.

"A real Avengers mission?!" Wade grins brightly.

"Yup. And you're going to behave like a good boyfriend and not murder anyone. Even Shah." Wade's smile goes dopey and Peter's brow quirks and he has to ask, "What?"

"You said boyfriend."

"I did." Peter smiles back. "Is that okay?" So far it had only been dating, as he'd told Tony. They aren't the type to talk about this sort of thing, but it was still nice to be said out loud.

"Totally okay."

Peter leans into him, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. His arms wrap around his shoulders and he feels his hands at his waist. Wade's fingers trail up and down his sides, settling on his ass (where he always ends up).

"You know, now that I've seen your face, I'd be down to see the rest of you too." Wade grins into the kiss and Peter pulls away.

Peter hums as if thinking about it. Then he pats his chest once and stands, "Maybe when we're back from Georgia."

"The country or the state?"

Peter grabs his suit and tugs him up, ignoring his comment.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us."

"Is Black Widow coming? Because da-yum, baby, those thighs are only second to yours."

Peter ignores that comment too.

**OoOoO**

By the time they make it to the tower, they're the last ones to get there. Steve, Natasha, and Clint are already on the jet and Tony is waiting for them on the landing pad with his arms crossed.

"Pete. Deadpool." His greeting is less than enthusiastic.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter responds, "You promise this isn't a ploy to get Wade, right?"

Tony rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms. He heads to the jet entrance and gestures for them to follow.

"Let's go, boys, we don't have all day."

The flight to Georgia is awkwardly quiet. Clint chats with Peter like normal, but the air is still stilted and weird. Wade sits beside him and their thighs are pressed together, reassurance for both of them. He talks into the silence, and Peter jokes back as they would normally and Tony's gaze doesn't go unnoticed.

The first thing that Peter had realized about Wade when they'd met was that he didn't take things seriously (it was for show, mostly, but it was consistent). It had driven him mad, at first. He'd tell him not to kill and he'd make a joke about Bonnie and Clyde and that was that. Or he'd ask how he was feeling after getting shot in the kneecaps (both; he'd pissed the shooter off that much) and had been met with a laugh and another dumb joke.

He'd grown to appreciate it, eventually. As someone who took things too seriously at times, despite his own jokes and quips in the middle of fights, Wade brought out a happier side of him. A better side of him. When he was lost in his head with thoughts of 'what if's and made up consequences to actions he hadn't yet taken, Wade was the one to bring him back to himself with a terrible punchline and reassurances wrapped in offhand comments.

"Don't even get me started on Skyward Sword, baby-"

"I didn't mind Skyward Sword, actually. I mean, it's no Ocarina of Time, but it's not as bad as everyone says it is."

"That's _blasphemous_."

Clint doesn't even try to take part in this conversation, despite the three children.

The mission itself goes rather successfully. The jet lands and they head in guns blazing. The missiles are destroyed, the people of this group are collected (they don't have some kind of fancy name, though Deadpool calls them the 'Asshats'. It's not a popular choice.)

As they fight, it's hard not to notice how well Spider-Man and Deadpool work together. Peter will swing down, grab Wade and toss him around wherever he's needed, and in turn, Wade always has an eye on Peter and will watch his six as well as Tony does. Better, even, because Peter doesn't realize it and doesn't grow annoyed.

Tony pretends to ignore it.

"Are you still upset?" Peter asks when they get some space from the others.

Shah's been cuffed and Natasha's speaking to Shield. Steve and Wade are gathering the stragglers. Clint's hacking into her servers to find a motive, if there is one beyond general terrorism. That leaves Tony and Peter to disassemble the missiles for safe transport.

They're terrible missiles, hardly Stark Industries worthy. Tony lets Peter help after a small argument of -

"Of course I can do this without blowing myself up!"

"Ever even touch a bomb before?"

"Well. No. But I can follow directions really well! Just tell me what to do."

"Fine. For efficiencies sake."

And while they're elbows deep in the insides of large missiles, Peter asks about feelings. Of course he does.

"I'm not upset, Peter. I honestly just think you can do a lot better than a psycho with a penchant for murder."

"He's not a psycho," he defends, "And that's kind of offensive."

"Right. Pull that cartridge out. There you go."

Peter doesn't plan to add 'in-depth knowledge of explosives' to his resume any time soon, but still a good thing to know in his line of business.

"But no, I'm not upset. I need some time to adjust, but... you seem happy, and he isn't killing right now, so I suppose I can accept it eventually."

"He does, you know. Make me happy. And I'll be honest with you too... I was hesitant, at first. I knew everything you did, but he proved he was willing to turn over a new leaf and so far he's been following through on it. Aside from the other day, obviously, but even that wasn't... He understands what you mean to me, now. He tries. He reminds me of you, actually."

"Oh god, never say that again."

Peter laughs softly.

"It's true. Despite what ten-year-old Peter Parker once thought, you haven't always been perfect Mr. Stark. You gotta learn by making mistakes, I know I've done my fair share. Wade's are a little more extreme, mind you, but not unforgivable. Not to me. He means well, like you always have. Some people understand that, some people don't."

"Excuse you, Parker, I have always been flawless." Tony tosses him a teasing grin because this feely talk is hard to go through without a few jokes. He loves Peter, there's no doubt about that, but he leaves the feeling talks to May as often as he can. That's not quite his area of expertise.

Peter shakes his head, but he's smiling too. He understands Tony, as well as anyone can.

"Where would you be if you never had Pepper, Mr. Stark?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Exactly. Sometimes you just need someone to believe in you. I believe in Wade, even if you don't. Even if everyone else doesn't."

"I'm not sure you should compare-" He and Pepper have known each other for decades. They were also finally married.

"I'm sure," Peter says confidently. He meets Tony's bewildered gaze with a soft smile, "I love him a lot. He doesn't know that though, so let's keep that between us."

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

It doesn't take long for them to fall in sync and in no time the missiles are laying around in bits and pieces. There hadn't been many left after the attacks she'd already done. Clint finds no motive aside from the usual take over the world and wreak havoc one.

Wade rushes to him and throws his arms around his shoulders. He kisses his cheek, their masks in the way but he makes an obnoxious kissing sound anyway.

"We got all the baddies and they're all still breathing, I promise. I did get one guy in the eye, but in my defense, I was aiming for his chest and he ducked, so... Totally not my fault."

"Suppose I can forgive you for that." Peter knows the way he sounds. Like the stereotypical smitten person in an over-the-top romcom. He's okay with that.

Tony meets his gaze and grins. There's a teasing tilt to his eyebrows and lips and Peter can only smile in response.

It's not acceptance yet, but it will be and that makes the last few months of waiting and wondering and questioning a lot less oppressive.

What comes next will be okay, so long as Wade doesn't try to kill his boss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'd really love a comment to know what you thought about it.
> 
> This story started off as a whim and I wasn't really sure where it was going, so there we have it.
> 
> I have another Irondad story in the works (where Peter is a kid) that's going to be longer, got in a bit of a rut so will get to that later on if anyone is interested.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
